


S U C C

by Kinkshame



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: But Whizzer sure does!, F/F, F/M, I apologize in advance, It's another shitpost!, M/M, Marvin knows nothing of memes, Mendel eats dirt, neither do the lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkshame/pseuds/Kinkshame
Summary: Jason thinks the good succ is the most beautiful thing, not love.





	S U C C

**JASON** : S U C C

 **MARVIN** : What in gods name is a succ?

 **JASON** : The most beautiful thing in the world

 **MARVIN** : I doubt that kid  
**MARVIN** : The most beautiful thing is love

 **JASON** : No.  
**JASON** : it's S U C C

 **MARVIN** : What does succ mean??

 **JASON** : S

 **MARVIN** : Jason.

 **JASON** : U  
**JASON** : C

 **MARVIN** : Cut it out.

 **JASON** : C

 **MARVIN** : Tell me what it means!

 **JASON** : Ask someone else I have to go

 **MARVIN** : Jason!

 **JASON** : Seriously! Mom caught Mendel eating dirt again

 **MARVIN** : Alright  
**MARVIN** : Bye kid

Burning with curiosity, Marvin switched off his phone and set it on the table. Usually when faced with one of those new aged and hip phrases, Whizzer was his go to, but he was out doing a photoshoot. He supposed he’d have to settle for the next best thing.

The lesbians from next door.

He heaved himself off the couch and out the door, not feeling the need to lock it behind him, considering the neighboring apartment was about ten feet away from his. He approached the door, ready to knock in his usual cycle of four, but by the second knock, the door had been swung open, with Charlotte standing in its frame.

Her professional smile quickly turned to a leap of surprise. “Marvin!” She exclaimed. “Are you alright?”

Confused by this, he raised an eyebrow. “...Why wouldn't I be alright?”

“You never come here alone.” She shrugged. “Well come in then.”

Marvin smiled thankfully as he entered the cozy little apartment his two dear friends called home. Per usual, he made himself comfortable but easing down onto one of their notoriously comfy chairs.

“Delia!” Charlotte called into the kitchen. “Marvin’s come over for a visit!”

Not two seconds later, Cordelia burst into the living room, holding a plate of what looked to be chocolate chip cookies. Marvin chucked as he saw the words embroidered across her apron. I heart my doctor. “Oh! You're just in time for… Where's Whizzer?”

“He's out doing a photoshoot.” Marvin shrugged. “Anyways, I came to ask you two a question.”

“Oh?” Cordelia took on a more concerned tone of voice as she set the cookies down on the coffee table and settled down on the chair across from Marvin. Charlotte stood next to her, holding the same concerned expression as her lover.

Embarrassed that the couple seemed to be worrying over such a stupid question, Marvin decided to just rip off the bandaid.

“What does succ mean?” He blurted out.

Both Charlotte and Cordelia went from looking concerned to confused.

After a beat of silence, Charlotte began to answer his question. “Well if we could find dictionary I could give you the exact-”

“No no no.” Marvin shook his head. “Succ. Spelled S U C C.”

“What the hell Marvin?” Charlotte asked in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Cordelia, on the other hand, was much softer approaching the situation. “Well…” She said sweetly, pretending to think about it’s meaning. “I'm not really sure I've ever heard of such a word. Maybe if you could tell us the context we could help?”

“My son texted it to me.” Marvin replied. “Just randomly.”

The awkward mood filling the room melted away as both women sighed with realization.

“We wouldn't know.” Cordelia giggled. “The only slang Charlotte knows is that snooty medical kind.”

Charlotte smiled warmly down at her lover. “As if you're any better.” She teased.

Marvin watched the two as they threw remarks back and forth, each one getting increasingly flirtatious. By the fifth, Cordelia was no longer sitting down, but rather standing with Charlotte’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Sensing that he was interrupting something, Marvin stood up and payed a friendly smile.

“Thanks for your help. I'll figure it out somehow. I'm the meantime though, I wouldn't want to intrude.”

After the three of them finished their goodbyes, Marvin made his way back to his apartment. After some contemplation, he decided on trying his son for an answer again.

 **MARVIN** : Has Mendel been properly disciplined for eating dirt yet?

 **JASON** : yup

 **MARVIN** : Now you're all free to explain to me what succ is

 **JASON** : oh my g o d

 **MARVIN** : Jason.

 **JASON** : fine fine fine  
**JASON** : it's slang for I love you

 **MARVIN** : Why didn't you tell me that earlier?

 **JASON** : \\_(‘_’)_/

Just after receiving the text, Marvin heard the door open.

 **MARVIN** : I'll be right back!  
**MARVIN** : Succ!

As Whizzer entered the apartment, Marvin was struck with what he thought to be a brilliant idea, knowing that Whizzer loved slang.

“That photoshoot was absolutely catastrophic.” Whizzer groaned as he flopped down down on the couch beside Marvin. Marvin payed great attention to the other man. He noticed how his hair was slightly less put together than it had been was he had left, and how he seemed to melt into the couch cushions. Although clearly tired, Whizzer was beautiful, and Marvin couldn't help but stare.

“This woman’s children would not stop moving.” Whizzer continued. “And the temptation to rip that child's crocs off his feet and burn them was overwhelming.”

“Well I'm glad you're home.” Marvin smiled as he moved closer to Whizzer and cuddled into his chest.

Whizzer hummed and wrapped his arms around the shorter man. Marvin tilted his head upwards, allowing him to place a tender kiss on Whizzer’s lips. After they broke apart, they locked eyes, lovesick smiles spread across both their faces. Marvin took Whizzer’s face in his hands, and in the most tender voice possible, he said it.

“Succ.”

The loving mood shattered to pieces as Whizzer flung bus head back into the cushion, tears welling up in his eyes from laughter. His face was bright red, and he was no longer laughing, but simply sitting there gasping for air and clapping like a tongue tied seal.

Meanwhile, Marvin had tears in his eyes for other reasons.

“Marv…” Whizzer gasped through fits of laughter. “What the fuck?” 

“I'm sorry.” Marvin hid his face in his hands, embarrassed to be seen crying. “I thought you loved me.”

Whizzer’s smile dropped as he realized the state of his lover. “What?” He moved closer to him, taking him in his arms. “Of course I love you. What would make you think otherwise?”

“Because…” Marvin whined. “I said succ and you laughed.”

It took a lot of self control for Whizzer not to burst out laughing again. “Marvin… What do you think succ means?”

“Jason told me it means I love you.”

“Of course he did.” Whizzer chuckled before explaining to Marvin what succ actually means. 

Marvin rose to his feet and and snatched his phone from the table, dialing Jason's number.

After the third ring, he heard Jason’s voice. “Hey dad.”

“Jason.” Marvin seethed. “Succ does not mean I love you.”

All he heard from Jason at that point was laughter.

“I am so disappointed in you. Don't think for a second I won't be contacting your mother about this. Not only did you lie to me, but you found it appropriate to use such language. Who even taught you that word?”

“Mendel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed your daily dose of falsettos shitpost!


End file.
